The present invention is a container for the transportation of bulk liquid materials. More particularly, the present invention is a 55 gallon drum having an inner, disposable liner which is heat sealed at an aperture in its upper end to a bung which in turn may be secured to a fill opening in the top wall of the drum. When filled with a bulk liquid material, the liner conforms in shape to the shape of the inner surfaces of the tank and, upon being emptied, the liner collapses and is easily removed from the drum through the fill opening.
The most desirable and convenient method of transporting various liquid materials is in bulk quantities. While numerous containers may be used for such transportation, the 55 gallon drum has gained widespread acceptance by commercial suppliers and industrial consumers. A variety of materials, including such substances as solvents and grease, are transported in these 55 gallon drums. Regardless of the material being transported, if the drum is to be subsequently used for transporting a differing substance, the inside of the drum must be cleaned prior to the subsequent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,912, issued Aug. 30, 1977, assigned to the Assignee of the present application, discloses a container including a rigid outer tank having a collapsible bag liner for retaining viscous substances such as grease. A vane shaped spacer is disposed within the bag to provide a skeletal structure about which the bag can collapse as the viscous substances are removed. The skeletal structure thereby ensures a more complete evacuation of the viscous material contained in the tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drum which may be used to transport a bulk liquid material without having to be cleaned prior to such use.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a drum having a disposable liner for the transportation of bulk liquid materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drum having a liner which is secured to a bung which is in turn mounted in an opening formed in the top wall of the drum.
It is an additional object of the the present invention to provide a drum which allows for easy removal of the liner through an opening formed in the top wall of the drum.
The present invention provides for a 55 gallon drum which may be formed of a plastic or metal and has two openings formed in its top wall. A plastic liner is disposed within the drum and has formed therein two apertures which are substantially aligned with the openings. At one aperture, a portion of the liner extending therearound is heat sealed to an outer bung which is then threaded into the appropriate opening. The body of the outer bung extends through the opening and has a threaded central opening which provides access to the interior of the liner. As the liner is filled with the materials to be transported, it conforms in shape to the shape of the inside surface of the drum. An inner bung is then positioned in the threaded opening of the outer bung to seal the drum. As the container is emptied, the liner collapses and is readily removed from the drum through one of the openings formed in the top wall.
Thus, the present invention facilitates the removal of the transported materials, the disposal of residue after discharge and the elimination of cleaning prior to reuse. In that the liner may be disposed of through burial, incineration or recycling, no large quantities of water are needed for cleaning purposes.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.